brockwood_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Conduits Unleashed (series 3)
The first half of the Third Season of Conduit's Unleashed premiered on March 4, 2017 and concluded on April 22, 2017 with the most watched episode being Better Angels (9 Mil.) and the least watched being Far From Home ''(8.5 Mil.). The '''second half' of the Third Season of Conduit's Unleashed premiered on June 3, 2017 and concluded on August 22, 2017 with the most watched episode being The Ultimate Phase (9.3 Mil.) and the least watched being The Espionage (8.9 Mil.) Aiden and his family begin to develop strange powers this season and after careful investigation it is found they are an ancient trio of Gods known as “''Theory of Everything''”. This season also officially introduces Brooke Augustine as a main antagonist. DeMarco and Baker are promoted to main cast as of this season. This season also introduces James and Mila Webbler as well as Holly as supporting cast members. This season is also the first to contain a large story arc, "The Wrong Conduit". This is the first season to be split into two halves, this formula would be seen against in Season 4, season 7 and season 8, although originally season 8b was billed as a 9th season. Plot "Rising Threat" TBC. "Pair of Power" TBC. "Infamous" TBC. "Diplomatic Immunity" TBC. "Maximus" TBC. "No Way Out" TBC. "Far From Home" TBC. "Better Angels" TBC. "Twice as Far" TBC. "The Espionage" TBC. "The Wrong Conduit" TBC. "The Conduit who Knew too Much" TBC. "To Catch a Conduit" TBC. "Blast Processing" TBC. "Always Accountable" TBC. "The Ultimate Phase" TBC. Episodes Cast Main Cast * Calum Kelmer as Aiden Clark (15 Episodes) * Christy Laughlin as McTaggert (15 Episodes) * Aiden Feely as Andy Clark (11 Episodes) * Chelsea Luker as Jodie Clark (11 Episodes) * James Parker as Liam Parker (12 Episodes) * Anna Duncan as Maya Clark (13 Episodes) * Jake McKenna as Max McTaggert (14 Episodes) * Leah DeMarco as Leah Thomas (11 Episodes) * Leanne Baker as Becca Lohan (13 Episodes) * Tina Fey as Brooke Augustine (10 Episodes) Recurring Cast * Nico Bradshaw as President Winters (11 Episodes) * Sharon Osborne as Sharon Clark (14 Episodes) * Jude Russo as James Webbler (9 Episodes) * Ellie Russo as Mila Webbler (9 Episodes) * Jenny McMannus as Holly (1 Episode) * Alex Shaw as Nico (7 Episodes) * Brianna Simpson as Michelle B. (8 Episodes) * Rosa Docherty as Ellen (8 Episodes) Deaths * Malik * Mr. Brock-Wood * Mrs. Webbler (confirmed fate) * Mr Webbler (confirmed fate) * President Winters Decoy * Danny * Ariel * President Winters (Off screen) * Over 20 D.U.P. Agents * At least 2 civilians * At least 4 Targets (confirmed fate) * At least 42 Curdan Cay Residents Trivia * The following cast updates are made this season: ** Leah DeMarco (Leah), Leanne Baker (Becca) and Nico Bradshaw (Winters) are promoted to Main characters. *** DeMarco, Baker as well as Tina Fey (Brooke) are added to the opening credits.